ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: War On The Homefront
Zatanna: Here’s how you access incoming reports. Swipe here to crosscheck them with past reports. The software can suss out the deltas. * Catwoman: Now that's progress. * Beron: So I marry Lieutenant Princess over there? I always have had a thing for blondes. Ever since Suzie... * Branic and Catwoman: Donardo. Junior year. * Beron: Take it from me, you didn’t miss much. That woman over there? She s the real deal. * Colonel Buckshot: Oh, I got eyes, millionaire. As Batman, I solemnly swear to tap that at the earliest opportunity. looks at Colonel Buckshot from behind. * Catwoman: What? It’s our destiny! * Beron: (grabs Buckshot by the ear) Out! * Catwoman: How the hell do I ever sleep with that guy? Who’s your father. I can't believe I just said that. * Zatanna: Look, my dad isn’t the guy you know. He grew up. I like to think you rubbed off on him. As a kid, I looked up to both of you. * Catwoman: My Dad -- your grandfather -- was my hero. Called me Private Pumpkin. * Zatanna: Huh. That’s what you called me. We should get back to work. * Computer: Biometric verification required. ID verified -- Selina Kyle. * Catwoman: Kyle? Dad would be proud. gets to work. Beron meanwhile takes Buckshot to some hangar. * Colonel Buckshot: Untwist your panties, Batman. I'm a star. * Beron: This is a military operation, not a movie set. * Colonel Buckshot: I'm only the best fighter here. But The Cat's got me sitting at the kids table. * Beron: Our cat is C.O. A little humility might earn her respect. * Colonel Buckshot: Your dad always said, "Hungry people eat lunch, humble people serve it." * Beron: Still a villain. Hollywood made us an even bigger one. (They fight. Beron defeats him in a round.) Now, who's broken? (They continue to battle, but, near the end, Buckshot breaks Beron's combo and they clash.) * Colonel Buckshot: How is your back? * Beron: Never better. (Beron wins the clash and the fight.) A hero just kicked your ass. * Branic: You got lucky. back to Catwoman. * Catwoman: What? (to Zatanna) You left me behind. * Zatanna: Excuse me? * Catwoman: My final mission. * Zatanna: How did you – Gee. No. I'm not doing this. Not now. Not with you. * Catwoman: Dammit, Zatanna. You abandoned me? * Zatanna: To save the company! That was my order. * Catwoman: Who the hell gave you that order?! * Zatanna: You did. Read the full report, Lieutenant. an alarm beeps. * Zatanna: Go to Condition Red! We’re under attack! Repeat, we're under attack! * Branic: Yippee-ki-yay, right? * Beron: Follow my lead. explosion happens. Erron Black and his people walking into the hanger. We switch to Kano and his army of clones. Sektor enters. He has new white-red armour and laser gun. Meanwhile, Special Forces headquarters are preparing to fight back the intruders. * Beron: Oh, that's freaky like Friday. * Branic: They shot our face, Batman. They shot our face! starts going berserk and start shooting randomly. * Beron: He's gonna get us killed. takes Erron’s man and Beron takes Erron himself. * Beron: Funny way of saying howdy, partner. * Erron Black: I was saying goodbye. * Beron: Now why‘s a nice Texas boy like Erron Black in bed with the Black Dragon? Older You work for Kotal Kahn. He's one of the good guys, kinda. * Erron Black: When I pick sides, I pick a winner every time. (They fight. Beron defeats Erron.) * Beron: You chose... poorly. Zatanna! Selina! finds Zatanna on the floor. Breathe, Zatanna. * Zatanna: They took Selina, your lover. * Beron: I’ll get her. Can we find out where they’ve gone? * Darna: Tarmac B. * Beron: On it. Keep her safe. (Outside, Sektor and his team watch him.) * Sektor: Take him. Cage appears on the tank. He rams the robots of Sektor and is going to crush him too, but Sektor has an aircraft stashed away. He sits on it and fires rockets at Beron's suit. Beron is evacuated and blows up his tank. Sektor’s aircraft lights up and he also has to evacuate. * Beron: Two can play that game. * Sektor: Send another extraction vehicle. * Beron: You won't be online long enough for your friends to make it, Tin-Head. * Sektor: Batman, you lost your parents to suicide. As I am his superior, I am yours. * Beron: You’re forgetting the time I beat Shinnok, mano-a-mano. Oh, wait! You were dead when that happened. (They fight. Beron defeats Sektor.) * Beron: Go back to the 90s. Who’s next? * Kano: I’m next, Hollywood. sweeps his cape at his chest in slow-motion. * Beron: Kano. As if Throwback Me wasn’t bad enough. * Kano: Oh, it gets bloody worse. Selina and your little girl, they’re gonna die right in front of your face. (They fight. Beron defeats Kano.) * Beron: No one threatens my family. (Someone shoots him in the leg.) Oh! Mother-fr... Joker with Branic as a hostage appears. * The Joker: Well, well. Got ourselves a full on generation swap here. Don’t think so. Between Ninja Mime and Lady Liberty, we’ve got all the leverage. We’re leaving. aircraft flies up from which Kabal goes out and several robots. * The Joker: Kabal. Go get my lesser half. * Kabal: And the base? * The Joker: Taken care of. pushes a button on a detonator. The Joker, Kabal takes Catwoman and Branic and leaves. Zatanna runs for the aircraft. * Darna: Zatanna! Don't! shoots a bug at the aircraft. * Zatanna: Let’s go get them. * Beron: Anyone else hear that beeping? Sektor. He almost detonates. [[Superman] and Lipra appear.] * Superman: Have we arrived too late? * Beron: You’re back in the nick of time! teleports the heroes to Scorpion’s dojo. * Danil: Now that's what I call a miracle. * Zatanna: Yeah, Superman. Thanks. * Superman: Grandmaster Hasashi, I humbly request the Shirai Ryu's hospitality. The Sky Temple has been compromised. There is no safer place for us to gather. * Hanzo Hasashi: Superman, welcome to the Fire Garden. * Zatanna: The Elder Gods are gone? Shinnok is Kronika's son? No wonder she sent the Black Dragon after me and Dad. We both kicked his ass. * Superman: It is not vengeance that drives Kronika. She restarts history to balance light and dark among the realms. * Versad: What can we do, Clark? * Superman: Gather Earthrealm's forces. But that effort will be for naught if Kotal Kahn's armies cannot join us. Cetrion informed me that Shao Kahn has captured Kotal Kahn We must spare no effort to free him. * Versad: Linmis and I will go. We will rendezvous with Hanso. * Superman: Thank you both May the Elder Gods protect – (He stops for a second.) May you return victorious. (The first part of the film ends and the credits roll.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 5